Regretful - TRANSLATED from Arrepentida
by Selfara
Summary: "She had rejected his invitation to dinner with absolute determination. But when she turns for a moment to watch Heaven's Arena, Machi doubts for the first time." Based of episode 32 of HxH 2011. This is a translated version of my fic "Arrepentida" HISOKA X MACHI oneshot. Rated M


_He does not talk. He does not talk about the past. He is not interested in the past. He does not relate to others. He is his own man…because he believes in himself, to be the strongest._

She could admit she was a tough self-confident girl. She was never easy to convince. She was cold hearted and would never get concerned with such pitiful things as emotions or mere impulsive cravings, specially when it was about him. She would never submit, she was sure. So why was she so hesitant? The same strong determination she had minutes ago when she rejected him to have dinner with him was now fading and preventing her to walk straight. Something deep inside her was telling her to stop walking away. She turned to look right at the gigantic Heaven's Arena tower with its bright lights shining in York night sky. It was hypnotizing.

What was bothering her so much about him? Not only his bragging, his bizarre looks or the fact that he wanted to fight the boss so badly. No. It was that skill he had for reading deep inside other people minds and their weaknesses, while he used that as his prime weapon. This was the same thing. He knew exactly what to say to make her uncomfortable. Her. The ice princess. His desire for her was nothing more than a whim. Why was it so hard to let go that one thing? He never gives up on the things he wants. This time he had the chance and he had let her go. Who knows? perhaps he would soon get tired of her and leave her alone. But something about his voice tonight had make her wonder. He acted so differently when he closed the door. Was this his other face? Then why was he sharing it with her?

-Huff…- He sighed as he got undressed while walking through the toilette door hastily. His arms hurt but he fully trusted in Machi's nen threads. His clothes were wet on his skin and his wounds on his body where hurting again. He was tired. Taking longer than usual, he took off the rest of his clothes and opened the faucet. He walked under the water even when it was still cold, his red hair falling on his face. He turned his neck. It hurt badly but nothing that a good shower could not calm. He needed to wash all this blood. Then he thought about her and a tiny smile came to his face when he remembered her furious look when he invited her to dinner. So lovely. That hidden expression though.

''In another occasion perhaps".

Anyway, he was not in the best shape to _properly attend her._ He was sure she had perfectly understood the meaning of "dinner". He was still a gentleman. Maybe it was too soon. He did not care as long as he had the chance to admire her fascinating nen abilities. She was beautiful and so talented as well she had no idea how she moved him, turning him on immensely. It was a fun game, a different kind of game. Gon and Killua were his priority right now but that did not mean he had no time to spend with a girl. She really caught his attention and this time in particular, he found it hard to let go.

Was he that tired? Were his wounds so painful that he let his guard down? He was not expecting it. He was not expecting for someone to open the door and walk silently to the shower where he was standing. He did not know it was her until two thin and delicate arms wrapped around his waist and a smooth face came up to rest on his back. That warm touch could only came from one person.

-Machi- He turned around, a little shocked to see her standing right in front of him, completely naked and covered in small water drops. She was so calmed and had a sleepy look in her eyes. He could not believe it. She walked one step closer and opened her mouth asking for his lips. He kissed her slowly, trying to figure out what was this all about. Was it real?. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was standing on her tiptoes. They separated and he gave her a look. She seemed so fragile. Now that he was convinced it was her who was naked around his arms, he was not letting her go. Hisoka pulled her arms so she stepped under the water and with a gentle hand he brushed her hair off her face. He was smiling. He kept stroking her neck, her back and then he went lower, but she didn't reject him.

-I though you didn't want…-

-Hush.- She put a finger on his mouth. Then she replaced it with her own lips and kissed her with a passion she didn't even knew she had.

That was when he lost it and grabbed her legs firmly and immediately lift her up, her legs around his waist in a hot embrace. Machi rested her weight on the hunter's shoulders, her lips playing on his neck as she heard his deep voice mumbling something she could not understand. And then she _felt_ him. And he was not sweet or gentle at all, as she expected of him. Hisoka was holding her so easily she did not give a single false move. He was moving inside her faster and faster and making her lose her breath. Soon she was moaning his name again and again in a sweet wanton cry. And he was loving every moment of it. He did not give her time to breathe. She grabbed his her tightly and climaxed in his arms. Her voice was music to his ears. She rested heavily on his shoulders. She whispered to him, breathless.

-Don't judge me. I don't even know why I'm here-

-That's fine with me.-

He gently put her down on her feet, kissing her head and cheeks. She was completely submitted to his arms.

Machi rested on his chest for a while before she spoke again.

-I told you not to push yourself too hard before your arms were fully cured.- She snorted

-Oops.-

* * *

 **HI! I finally translated this fic. Its been a long time since a few people asked me to re-write this in English. I know there are not so many Hisomachi fics in English and I'm happy with this work. I hope you enjoy it. If this get to enough readers I may translate my other fics so let's see how this goes. Also, if there are any suggestions about grammar, spelling or syntaxes feel free to tell me! I have never translated this kind of text before. This was inspired in episode 32 of the Hunter x Hunter 2011 series. Give me a review!. Thanks for reading.**

 **S.F**


End file.
